smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Devereaux Story/Act 5: It Ain't Anyone's Fault
"...No, I must be imagining things!" Trying so hard to find out what the breeze was, Benny thought it would be the space-time continuum. But stopped. Why would a hole do that? But he knew he has to stop the conflict between Eska and Luminescence before anything else gets worse. "Guys, guys?" He called out to get their attention, but however they ignored and continued to fight for his affection. "A little girl like you shouldn't have love at this age!" Eska shouted at Luminescence, pointing at her stomach and poking it. "In my generation, we can have crushes like you!" Luminescence countered. "Girls! GIRLS!" Benny shouted, finally getting their attention. "Huh?" The two asked. "First of all, both of you stop fighting," Benny said, pushing Eska and Luminescence away from each other. "Second, if this conflict keeps happening, the universes will be gone!" The two of them groaned. "Okay, we won't fight anymore," They promised. "Okay," Benny said. "You two better keep that promise." Benny then proceeded to leave the house, little did he know that Eska and Luminescence are fighting again. And what also he didn't know, is that Gargamel of this universe will be coming.... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Speaking of Gargamel, the terrible wizard and his crew are watching them though Chlorhydris's magic telescope in her residence. "This is perfect!" He said evilly. "How? It's just more Smurfs!" Cerahine asked. "It's even better darling," Gargamel explained. "When we have those 6 Smurfs in our hands, we can turn them evil and command them to make the hole in the space-time continuum bigger and it will destroy the Smurf Village!" Cerahine was amazed. She had never heard a great plan like that before, even when she planned to do the same, she never found the correct potion for it. "That is the best I ever heard!" She said. However, while the terrible two are celebrating their finally get-rid-of-the-Smurfs plan, Scruple and Lana are just on Chlorhydris's chairs, chatting away to Chlorhydris herself. "Chlorhydris," Scruple began. "Why won't those two dumbos would just stop catching Smurfs and wanting them in the first place?" She then looked at the young children. "Speaking about them," She explained. "It's just like my way, I want to make those Smurfs live rotten lives by making potions and more to do that, but they always manage to escape it. Just like those two troublemakers, they capture them, but they escape. Also they just want the Smurfs to be gone for good while I want to make them suffer in a safe way." "And is there a way for them to transport those whoever the 6 new Smurfs are?" Lana asked. "Oh, yes I do." Chlorhydris answered. She then proceeded to go on a ladder, go on the bookshelf and taking a red book out. "Now lets see, not here, not here either," She said as she flip though the pages of the book. "Here it is! The Deceiving Call spell!" "Deceiving Call spell?" Scruple and Lana asked together. "It's like it's name. When I cast it, it will lure those Smurfs to the observatory and this cage will fall upon them," She said, while bringing a cage over and tied it upon the doorway. "Hey, I found a way to bring those 6 Smurfs you were talking about," Chlorhydris called out to Gargamel and Cerahine, which brought their attention to. "Show us then!" They demanded. "Okay okay!" She assured. She then explain everything bit by bit, until this part, "And then you can do whatever you want with them." Gargamel and Cerahine looked like they were ready to rid the world of the Smurfs once and for all. "Can we do it now?" They asked. "Tonight, we can." Chlorhydris finished, before pushing Gargamel, Cerahine, Scruple and Lana out of the door and locking it. "Come on, we can come back tonight sharp!" Gargamel said, and so the four went on. Little did they knew however that Chlorhydris wanted them herself, and they fell into her trap. "When tonight, hits, when tonight hits," She said to herself, before letting out an evil laugh that echoed though her observatory. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile, back at Smurf Village, Benny was telling Papa Smurf about the events that happened to Eska and Luminescence. "Great Smurfs of fire!" He exclaimed in shock. He has never heard anything else like that happened in the village before. To think that Luminescence would put up a fight with a Smurfette from another world like that and should be welcoming her and not fighting her and making a rival with her. "To think I have smurfed Luminescence with you would be okay but it was worse than I have imagined after hearing it from you. But thank you for telling me so I can smurf a strict lesson with her." "I hope they don't fight again soon," Benny said in concern. "Don't worry Benny," Papa Smurf assured. "Mama Smurfette has everyone know about the no conflict rule." "But what about the space-time continuum?" Benny asked. "I mean, I am happy to be here, but I miss my own world." "I understand Benny," Papa Smurf replied. "I will find a way with Sunset and Mama Smurfette how to send you and your friends back to your own dimension." Benny nodded with understanding. "Who's Sunset?" He asked again. This made Papa Smurf chuckled at the thought. "Oh, it's my world's Smurfette's name among the other Smurfettes so she can have a name after they resettled in Smurf Village." "Okay, I understand." Benny said, and was leaving the lab. Papa Smurf then waved at him as he leaves. But was concern about the events that will happen after the hole in the space-time continuum if they don't find a way to go back. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile at the house that Luminescence and Eska are in, they are still fighting. "I deserve him!" Eska said. "No! I deserve him!" Luminescence countered. Little did they knew that the hole in the space-time continuum was slowly getting bigger. Suddenly, a voice was heard in the continuum itself. "Now that everything is going according to plan, I will have all the universes!" The voice then let out a wicked laugh, before revealing "itself" to be a female woman with a black rope on her with black hair aswell. "Arise conflict, arise, those who does it will be in my nightmare, forever in me, Zvakaipa!" She then used some dark magic to created many orbs and lets out a wicked laugh before disappearing in a flash and a bang. Smurf to Act 6: The New Enemy, Zvakaipa! Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:One Devereaux Story Acts